Stop falling
by cabson
Summary: Olivia is injured. Fin comes over to help the brunette Detective. They are getting into a conversation. What will it be about and how will it end? This is a one shot, for now. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, I only borrow them to write this story.**

 **A/N My apologies towards all my loyal readers for not posting a new chapter for the story ' Just the way you are' or ' Behind the scenes and on the screen'. I'm still dealing with a writer's block and for some reason I'm not able to write the next chapter for them. I hope I can make it up a bit with this story. For now it's a one shot.**

 **The title of this story is yet another song of the amazing singer P!nk.**

 **Just so y'all know it, for this story Olivia is left-handed. The story itself will explain this small piece of information.**

 **Stop falling**

"Thank you for coming here to help me, Fin," Olivia said as she opened her front door.

"No need to thank me, Liv. That's what friends are for," Fin answered as he stepped inside Olivia's apartment.

Olivia closed the door behind the dark skinned Detective and followed him into her living room. And the two Detectives sat down on the couch.

"Talking about that I certainly found out a thing or two about that with my current situation," Olivia said sadly.

The strong detective raised her left hand, covered in bandage from her most recent surgery, to show what situation she was talking about. It wasn't a difficult surgery at all, just a minor issue, but still one that had required a surgery.

Fin raised one eyebrow at Olivia's words while looking at the brunette.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it," Olivia answered.

"No I won't dismiss it like that. I can see that something is obviously bothering you. What ever it is you can talk about it with me. You know I won't judge you, Liv," Fin said.

"I know. Let me ask you something. How many times have you been here this week to help me out, Fin?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer but that was not the point.

"Including tonight, four times. I only couldn't come Wednesday because I had an appointment I couldn't reschedule," Fin answered.

"That's right, four times, starting on Monday when I got this stupid surgery. You've been here, for me, every day except for Wednesday and you would have been here too, if you could have. You are the only Fin," Olivia replied.

"What do you mean I'm the only one? Didn't anyone else came by or called you?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"Casey or Abby?" Fin asked.

Again Olivia shook her head.

"Nobody of our friends or your friends?" Fin asked softly, disbelieve clearly in his voice.

Another shook.

"Told you, you are the only one," Olivia answered softly.

Now it was Fin's turn to shake his head.

"Nobody except for Alex you mean. The two of you talk with each other every day, you guys are practically inseparable, just like Rizzoli and Isles," Fin attempted to joke, referring to the TV show, as he tried to cheer up the brunette Detective next to him.

As soon as he said the blonde attorney's name, he saw a flash of hurt in his friend's eyes before she slipped her mask back on. Instantly he knew that something was going on and he hoped that Olivia would open up and talk about it with him because he would never force her to do it. Especially not when it came to the blonde ADA.

"No, including her," Olivia said.

"What do you mean including Alex, didn't she call or visit you at all?" Fin asked shocked.

"She called on Monday. That's it. Clearly she's too busy with work and I'm not going to call her. And really Fin, Rizzoli and Isles? The only thing we have in common is that Jane's a dark haired Detective and Maura has blondish hair. " Olivia answered.

"That and that you are as stubborn and hard headed as she is and they are as close as you two are. Wanna tell me why you don't wanna call our esteemed ADA?" Fin asked carefully.

Olivia looked at the Afro-American Detective while she thought about whether or not to open up against him. True she did trust him, not exactly the same as she trusted Alex but there would never be anyone she would trust as much as she trusted the younger blonde, and she knew he wouldn't judge her or betray her trust if she confided in him.

" For two reasons. One, as I said before, clearly she's busy with work. All the upcoming trials and everything that comes with it. Two, sometimes I need to take a step back and keep some distance from her," Olivia answered.

The brown haired Detective knew that her answer would give her more questions but maybe it was a good thing to talk about what was bothering her for quite some time. And maybe Fin was the person she could do that with.

As for Fin, to say he was surprised with Olivia's answer, would be an understatement. Although the Detective was joking, partly, when he mentioned the two women from the TV crime show, he also was serious about it. Alex and Olivia had been almost inseparable for years now. After Alex joined SVU as their ADA it had taken a couple of months for the two women to warm up for each other, however, after that happened they got as close as friends could be. So close that for strangers who didn't know them it looked like they were a couple. And that closeness was the exact reason why Fin was so surprised.

"Why do you need some space from her, did something happened between the two of you?" Fin asked.

"No nothing happened. We didn't have a fight or something like that if you're worried about that," Olivia answered.

"I know, we would have noticed it if you two would have had a fight. But if you didn't have a fight, then what happened?" Fin asked carefully.

Olivia took a deep breath before she answered Fin's question.

"I fell in love with my best friend, my straight best friend. And I fell hard. That's what happened," Olivia answered softly.

Olivia turned away from Fin not wanting him to see the tear that fell down her cheek. Now that her secret was out she had a hard time to keep her emotions in check. And while he was her friend the only person she would show some 'weakness' , show her soft side, was the woman that held her heart.

At the same time she felt relieved, Olivia felt like she had said too much, that she had showed too much. And like always when she felt like showing too much, she pulled up her walls again. Swearing to herself that this was the last time she showed weakness to anyone at all. From now on she wouldn't lower her walls anymore and she vowed that she wouldn't let anyone come even close to her heart ever again. When nobody could come close to her heart, it couldn't get broken,too. The brunette detective straightened her shoulders and set her jaw.

While it had been merely seconds after answering the question that was asked, and his friend turning away from him, Fin saw the change in his friend's body. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew, instinctively, that her jaw was set. But, more importantly, he knew what had happened in the few past seconds, he knew that he was about to be thrown out of the Detective's apartment. And that there was nothing he could do about it. He had gambled and overplayed his hand, and he knew it.

"Liv, I'm sorry...," Fin started, only to be interrupted by Olivia.

"No I'm sorry, I should have kept my big mouth shut. Forget what I said. I don't want to talk about it now, or ever. This conversation never took place," Olivia said and turned back to face Fin.

"I thank you for your help but I think you should go now, Fin," Olivia said, her voice avoided from any kind of emotion.

"Olivia don't do this, please," Fin pleaded.

"I'm alright, Fin. I see you at the precinct, Monday," Olivia answered.

Fin looked Olivia in the eyes and shook his head.

"See you Monday. Take care, Olivia. I'll let myself out," Fin said.

Fin stood up and walked out the of the living room into the hallway and picked up his coat. Then he looked back at the woman sitting on the couch with her back towards him and shook his head again while he turned around and opened the front door. He walked out of the brunette Detective's apartment and closed the door behind him.

While walking to his car, Fin thought about what to do. He knew that the Olivia he had known since Alex had become their ADA, was about to disappear and in return the closed off, hard and sometimes cold-acting Detective would be back. Not towards victims, that was something she would never do. But towards himself, their colleagues and friends and most importantly towards herself, the old Olivia would be back. There was only one person who could avoid it, who could turn things around, Alex Cabot. And that was the problem. How could he get the blonde attorney so far to go and talk with the brunette without betraying Olivia? Would Olivia allow Alex to come close to her in the first place? And maybe more importantly, wouldn't it be too late?

 **A/N2 I know this a short story and I do apologize for it. The other reason, besides the already mentioned one in the first A/N, is that I may not use my left hand temporarily and I'm left-handed.**

 **Yes I know that writing a story with both hands is not allowed. What can I say...I'm stubborn and hard headed and couldn't get this story out of my head.**

 **Anyway, I hope y' all enjoyed this story.**

 **Cabson**


End file.
